


Princess

by Saintpsycho



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintpsycho/pseuds/Saintpsycho
Summary: Hanbin has been teasing Bobby all day and it's time for his revenge.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished work. I don't usually write smut but I've been wanting to finish this one for so long. Enjoy ;)

“You obnoxious little cunt!” Bobby growled as they entered the apartment and slammed the door behind the two of them. “I’m sorry Bobby! I’m sorry I just-”  
“You just what you slut?” Bobby grabbed Hanbin by the throat and shoved his back against the door. With a firm grip around the younger ones throat he spat in his face.“You’re sorry for teasing daddy to madness all day long?” Hanbin struggled, trying to get out of Bobby's strong hold on him but the more he resisted it the less air he got. “I’m-”  
Hanbin tried to continue his sentence but he felt Bobby’s hand push even harder around him for just uttering a single word, he took it as a warning.  
“You are lucky I didn’t drag you to the bathroom at set today and fucked you senseless right there, for everyone to hear it” Bobby's breathing was heavy but his words were clear.

“Because I wouldn’t have been able to hold back.” 

He loosened his grip on Hanbin's throat seeing that the younger one had fear in his eyes and even though he wanted that little brat to fear him right now he knew he had to have some restraints on himself with this fragile boy.  
“You are going to go into the bedroom and undress and prep yourself. Understood?” Hanbin nodded behind Bobby's strong hold. “But first I think you owe me one.” He kissed Hanbin hard and rough, biting at the smaller boys bottom lip. He then quickly crooked one of his legs behind both of Hanbin's knees making him fall to the ground. 

“Oh baby boy, look at you all bent down like this for Daddy.”

Hanbin no longer was in shock but he liked to pretend he was just because he knew how hard Bobby would get from it and since he had been teasing him all day he really thought he deserved his roughness.  
“Daddy..” Hanbin cooed and slanted his eyebrows into a concerned look.  
Bobby grabbed his hair with one hand and pushed the younger boy's face against his crotch, grinding his now hard cock along it through his sweatpants.  
“You’re a fucking sin Kim Hanbin” he whispered and used his other hand to lift Hanbin's chin up to face him.  
“You hear me? A sin!” He laughed and playfully smacked Hanbin's cheek.  
Hanbin was smiling too, he loved it when Bobby called him stuff like that.

Bobby let go of Hanbin’s hair and crossed his arms. Hanbin looked up at him pouting his lip pretending like he didn’t know exactly what Bobby was asking for.  
“Fucking get on with it you brat!” Hanbin still looked clueless as ever and rolled his eyes from side to side.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Bobby gritted through his teeth and pushed Hanbin's head so hard against the door that he kind of wanted to apologize right after because the sound it made it must’ve hurt.  
It seemed as Hanbin didn’t pay much thought to it though since the second after his head hit the door he was grasping for the hem of Bobby’s sweatpants and underwear, pulling them both all the way down. 

“That’s right you slut, make Daddy proud.”  
Bobby's dick was now right in his face and how Hanbin looked at it with anticipation made him go absolutely insane. Hanbin didn’t bother with being cute or innocent anymore and swallowed Bobby’s rock hard dick in one go making him gag like nothing else.  
“Fuck yes princess!” Bobby moaned and started rocking his hips back and forth. Hanbin continued to deepthroat Bobby until little droplets of tears formed at the end of his eyes, catching onto his eyelashes. 

This still didn’t do him justice for being such a damn tease according to Bobby so he grabbed him by the hair again and took complete control of the action. He started facefucking Hanbin while grabbing onto his nose, making his nostrils go completely shut so there was no way for Hanbin to even remember the sweet thing called oxygen. He felt Hanbin relax his throat muscles, allowing him to go crazy on him, and he did.

The sounds that were coming out of Hanbin’s mouth were obscene and gross but so satisfying that Bobby completely lost control of himself and full on fucked his throat. For one second he was forgetting that Hanbin needed air to not die on him but as soon as he did realize he let go of his nose and pulled out of the younger one's mouth. 

 

Hanbin held onto Bobby’s legs for a couple of seconds not to faint as air filled his lungs again and Bobby let him have his time. He might be a arrogant, angry and dominant lovemaker but there was nothing in this world he loved more or felt the need to protect like Hanbin.  
“You alright princess?” Bobby panted and ruffled Hanbin's now sweaty hair.  
“Yes Daddy.” Hanbin smiled up at him.  
“I’m alright.” Bobby traced the younger boy’s cheek with his thumb and smudged away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He smiled at him. 

“How did I deserve such a good boy like you?”  
Hanbin just answered with a smile and stood up, clinging close to Bobby’s body.  
He was hard as well and Bobby took note of that and traced Hanbin’s hardon with his fingers. He got a small moan as an answer to his actions and grinned. He kissed Hanbin, more loving and slow this time since he knew his little boy loved that. He continued to softly tease Hanbin's erection through his shorts as they exchanged slow and wet kisses. Hanbin kept moaning and bucked his hips to get more attention and pressure on his aching member.  
Bobby laughed at that and stopped touching him.

“The bedroom.” Bobby whispered and Hanbin nodded, his lips were all red and wet from the previous happenings and Bobby had to kiss them one more time before parting away from the smaller boy. 

Bobby didn’t care to pull his pants up again so he stepped out of them and threw them on the nearest chair. Hanbin grabbed the older ones wrist to indicated he was leading him into the bedroom but Bobby didn’t like being lead by others, most definitely not his own little bitch. He grabbed Hanbin's hand that was holding onto him and lifted it off with a disgusted look on his face. “What do you think you are doing?” He mockingly asked Hanbin knowing that it would scare him to death.  
Hanbin stared blankly at him and it looked like he tried to say something relevant to protect his actions but he didn’t have a good enough reason so he just simply shut up. Bobby was still holding onto Hanbin's hand and pulled him towards himself. “I’m the one deciding when and where we go, you know that don’t you?”  
Hanbin looked scared like he had fucked up real good. “Yes Daddy.” He stuttered and added “I’m sorry daddy!” 

“Good boy.” Bobby kissed his forehead and pulled him towards the bedroom. 

Entering the bedroom Bobby let go of Hanbin's hand and layed down on their bed. “Undress.” He ordered while shifting out of his tank top and throwing it on the floor. Hanbin did as he was told as always and pulled his shorts and underwear off letting his hard dick free. He saw Bobby sprawled out on the bed stroking himself to the sight of him undressing which made him even more impatient.  
He quickly got out of his shirt and threw it away as well. He stood still waiting for Bobby’s next command but there was non. Bobby was just lying there eyes glued to his naked body while pleasing himself. Hanbin started to get more impatient and wanted to try to stretch the limits a bit so he trailed his hands over his hips, touching himself in his most erogenous spots. He started at the sides of his ribs, down to his stomach near his pubic area then up over his hipbones. He softly scratched the area with his nails and let out a soft moan as he looked Bobby straight in the eyes. “Good boy” he heard Bobby mumble. “I want you to prep yourself in front of me” he said a bit louder.  
Hanbin’s cheeks were all red with heat and that sentence made him shiver all over. Bobby pointed his finger at Hanbin.  
“Come here princess.” He said and motioned with his finger for Hanbin to come closer. 

Bobby sat up straight, legs over the edge of the bed. As Hanbin came up to him he grabbed the younger boy's hips and just stared at the beautiful pale body before him.”You are so fucking perfect.” He said and kissed Hanbin's hips earning a high pitched moan from the smaller boy. 

He smiled and stood up, turning Hanbin around and pushed him on the bed. “Wait here angel and don’t touch yourself. Daddy will be back in a second.” He scanned Hanbin's naked body before walking out the door towards the bathroom. Hanbin put his hands down on the bed and tapped his fingers on the sheet. He thought about how much he loved Bobby and smiled to himself.  
“What are you grinning about baby?” He heard and turned his face up to see Bobby rushing into the room with lube in one hand and a washcloth in the other hand. Hanbin giggled to himself at the sight, Bobby’s hair all ruffled and his body was flushed with an erection bouncing up and down with every step he took.  
“I love you” he said as Bobby approached him. Bobby smirked. “I love you too Hanbin”  
He put the washcloth on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. He grabbed Hanbin's hand and squirted some lube onto his fingers. Hanbin watched and got flustered.  
He also squirted some into his own hand bringing it to his dick and stroked himself a few times before closing the bottle and throwing it on the floor.  
Bobby threw his legs up on the bed into a sitting position and pulled Hanbin between his legs, but he created enough space between them so he could still see Hanbin's whole body.  
“Go ahead baby, show me.”  
Hanbin reached his lubed up fingers down to his hole and started massaging it. He was struggling to reach far enough so he shifted around and bit and let out a displeased moan.  
“You need help baby?” Bobby grinned and reached for Hanbin's hand. “Yes please, daddy.” Hanbin responded and had Bobby pull his hand away.

Bobby changed position so that he was on his knees, spreading Hanbin’s legs even further apart. He started to give Hanbin’s chest slow, wet kisses and kissed a trail like that all the way down to his hips. Bobby pushed one of his lubed up fingers inside Hanbin with ease and Hanbin stopped breathing at the pleasure that filled his whole body as Bobby stroked his insides and licked his hipbones. Bobby licked Hanbin’s hard dick once before he pushed another finger right besides the other one and pumped them in and out. Hanbin was shaking from how turned on he was and how long he had been this turned on. His dick had been semi hard almost all day and still now when they actually were getting down to it, he wasn’t allowed to cum. “Please, Bobby! I need to-”

Bobby stopped his movements with both his fingers buried deep into Hanbin still and looked up. “Bobby? Who’s Bobby?” He interrupted. “I- I mean Daddy.. I’m sorry, Daddy, please.” Bobby bent his fingers inside of Hanbin slowly once. “Please what?” He teased.  
“Please- fuck me.” Hanbin moaned out, still shaking.  
“Oh my, princess, aren’t you a vulgar one?” He removed his fingers and gave his cock a few strokes before positioning himself closer to Hanbin. He pulled the smaller ones legs up and over his shoulders. “Is it this what you want?” He said and Hanbin only nodded. “Is your little ass hungry for daddy’s cock?” He grabbed Hanbin’s beautiful rear and squeezed hard. “Y-Yes!” Hanbin stuttered and tried to push himself closer to Bobby.

Bobby aligned his dick with Hanbin’s entrance and pushed his head in slowly. “You’re gonna be good for Daddy and say please?” Bobby started to move his hips back and forth but only in short motions with his dick barely being inside him. “Please Daddy, please! I need you inside me.” Hanbin threw his head back at the almost painful teasing.  
“But I am, aren’t I?” Bobby said and stopped his moving with only the head inside of Hanbin.  
“I need you to fuck me hard and deep Daddy, please!” Hanbin’s voice almost sounded like a cry at this point and Bobby loved it. He loved payback. He loved seeing Hanbin’s sweaty messed up hair and shaking body after teasing him for hours on end, not giving him the sweet temptation of release. “Then why didn’t you say so from the start baby boy?” Bobby grinned and pulled out. Hanbin let out a whimper at the loss.

 

“Princess, can we include the collar? Or are you that desperate that I have to fuck you senseless right this instance?”  
Hanbin looked at Bobby with half closed lids and wondered once again how his Daddy could have such self-control at any given moment. He must have trained really long to be able to or it was just his cool grounded nature, or a mix of both. His mind was distracting him from the question and he saw it on Bobby’s face, kindly waiting for an answer, never wanting to force something out of his Princess. God he loved Bobby. He grinned and removed his legs from Bobby’s shoulders. “Yes, Daddy. I would love that.” 

Bobby smiled from the heart and leaned in to kiss his little one. He loved kissing Hanbin, he had the softest, plumpest lips he’d ever kissed. He put his hand behind Hanbin’s head and pulled him up into a sitting position, never breaking their kiss. They made out for a minute or two while roaming their hands all over each other before Bobby pulled back and patted Hanbin’s head. 

Luckily the collar and leash was hung in the wardrobe so that Bobby didn’t have to be away from his Princess presence for more than a few seconds. He returned to the bed and sat down behind Hanbin, his dick pushing against Hanbin’s back. Hanbin pushed back and got a hot heavy breath in his neck as a response. Bobby kissed his neck and behind his ear before he put the collar around Hanbin’s neck. “Tell me when it’s tight enough.” He whispered in his ear and pulled on the loose end. Hanbin loved the feeling of leather around his neck, constricting his breath just the tiniest bit. When he had a slight discomfort while swallowing he placed his hand on Bobby’s to motion it was enough.

He didn’t want to talk at the moment and just enjoy the feeling of Bobby’s hands on his throat, nothing in the world made him more excited, warm and turned on than that. He let Bobby fasten it and then brought Bobby’s hand to his mouth to kiss his fingers. Bobby smiled behind him and clicked the leash into place and tugged on it softly to test if the collar was too tight. Hanbin only moaned as a response so he took it that he was fine. Bobby grinded his dick against Hanbin’s back again and pulled him even further back with the leash. “Can I fuck you now?” He said and licked the shell of Hanbin’s ear.

“Please Daddy, please fuck me.” 

Bobby pushed Hanbin down onto the bed and lied down behind him. He spun the leash around his fist a few times until he had a good grip. Bobby reached down and spread Hanbin’s cheeks then slowly pushed his dick into him, not only his head this time but his whole dick. And in one swift motion he was all inside Hanbin. He lifted one of Hanbin's legs up a bit for better access and started fucking him slowly but deeply. Hanbin was a moaning mess and Bobby’s own heavy breathing was getting more and more vocal.

After a few minutes in that position Bobby didn’t think it was enough.  
“Baby, I’m going to turn us over. Are you okay?” Bobby stopped for a second. “Yes Daddy, I’m okay. Please don’t stop.” Hanbin managed to say before Bobby pulled Hanbin over and lied down on his back with Hanbin above him, riding him backwards without ever pulling out of him. Hanbin shuffled his legs back so he could sit more comfortably and bounced up and down on Bobby’s dick a few times. Bobby tugged on the leash to give Hanbin that sweet feeling of restricted breathing. Hanbin moaned and continued to rock up and down on Bobby’s dick.  
Bobby watched that beautiful ass around his cock working it’s way up and down and he couldn’t resist but to smack it playfully. He earned a delicate moan from his actions and giggled to himself. He was getting more and more impatient and released the leash a bit to grab onto Hanbin's hips and pulled up his knees so he could take control. Hanbin held onto his knees and sat down completely on Bobby’s dick. Bobby pulled Hanbin up again and then forced him down hard. Hanbin gave out a high-pitched moan at that and Bobby grunted. “Good boy” he said and did the same thing again and again until they found a rhythm and Bobby sped up his thrusting into Hanbin.

The sound of skin against skin made Bobby completely mad and he had to stop for a second not to cum. He could feel the slow burn collecting in his pubic area. Hanbin rolled his hips back and forth on Bobby’s dick and it made Bobby give out small whimpers.  
Hanbin smiled to himself since he loved those sounds and knowing he made his Daddy that desperate was one of his favorite things ever. “Get on your knees and hands for me will you angel?” Bobby said after a few mesmerizing minutes of that precious ass grinding on him sinfully slow. Hanbin lifted himself of Bobby and fell forward unto his palms on the bed.  
His ass was now on display right in front of Bobby’s face. His hole was all wet from lube and Bobby moaned at the sight. Hanbin wiggled his butt and Bobby couldn’t help but smack it. 

“Stop being such a fucking whore.” He growled and pulled on the leash.  
“But I’m your whore..” Hanbin’s voice got cut by the collar choking him. “Yeah?” Bobby smirked and got up behind Hanbin. He stroked his asscheeks and his back then down his stomach and hips. Hanbin shivered and wiggled his body anxiously for Bobby to start fucking him again. Bobby lined his dick to his ass again and stroked his dick over Hanbin’s hole a few times before slowly pushing it inside again. Hanbin would never get enough of the feeling of being filled by Bobby’s cock. Bobby stayed still inside of Hanbin, his dick was pulsating. 

‘“Stand up straight on your knees.” He grunted, too close to orgasm to wanting to take it slow. Hanbin did as he was told. Bobby put the leash in his mouth and bit down hard, he needed both his hands for this. He took a firm grip around Hanbin’s hips and started to fuck him hard and fast. Hanbin was close to falling onto his palms again due to Bobby’s roughness, too spent to be able to hold himself up so he grabbed Bobby’s neck behind him.  
Bobby grunted heavily right in Hanbin’s ear now. “Fuck.. Princess, I’m about to come” He mumbled with the leash still in his mouth. Hanbin whined and his thighs were shaking. Bobby released one of Hanbin’s hips and grabbed Hanbin’s dick and jerked him off in the same rhythm as his thrusts into him. Hanbin whined with every thrust and he felt his whole body tense up. “Bobby!!” He shouted “I’m-” he didn’t even manage to finish his sentence before he came all over Bobby’s fist. Bobby released his dick and fucked him if possibly even faster and came almost immediately afterwards. He buried himself deep into Hanbin and moaned right into his ear. “Yes, Hanbin! Fuck!” Bobby’s legs were shaking at how hard he was coming. The leather was squeaking between his teeth. He spit it out and held onto Hanbin’s hips as he was coming down from the orgasm. 

Hanbin let go of Bobby’s neck and fell down to his palms again. His breathing was just getting back to normal as Bobby slowly pulled out of him and reached for the cloth before they would make a big mess in the bed. “You can lie down if you want to.” He smiled at himself watching Hanbin still standing on his knees in front of him. Hanbin fell to his side and snuggled in the bed. He looked up at Bobby and giggled. Bobby leaned over him and kissed him softly then began cleaning himself and Hanbin carefully before reaching for the collar. “No.” Hanbin said and grabbed Bobby’s wrist. “I want to keep it on just a bit more.” Bobby pet Hanbin’s cheek then lied down besides him. Hanbin grabbed Bobby’s arm and tangled his legs around the bigger man. “You’re amazing Hanbin.” Bobby smirked and turned to face him. He slipped his finger under the collar and drew Hanbin close to his face. He kissed his nose and then his lips, slowly and sloppily. Hanbin moaned from being content. “You too Bobby.” He said and lied his head back in the bed.


End file.
